With A Kiss On The ForeHead
by IlGiovane
Summary: :::ONESHOT::: "-No me amas Kenny, tal vez sientes aprecio por mi, pero, no me amas. Tengo la edad de tu madre. Soy la madre de tu mejor amigo- las lagrimas fluían rápidamente de mis ojos y mi pecho empezaba a agitarse, sabia que eso iba a pasar, ella pensaba que como solo era un niño no sabia lo que era amar" ParejaCRACK Kenny/Liane :Lianny:ó:Kene: Denle una oportunidad :3


**¡Hola gente de Fanfiction :3!**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo One-Shot de una pareja la cual quiero creer no existen fics en Español, y que por mi parte creo que es, en cierto punto Tierna.**

**Tema: **¡Amor Prohibido! xO

**Pareja: **;CRACK; Liane/Kenny (Lianny) ó Kenny/Liane (Kene)

**Advertencia: **No lo sé... ¿Shota? :3

**South Park y su personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

* * *

_**...With A Kiss On The ForeHead...**_

_..."the perfect woman for me"..._

Voy rumbo a la residencia Cartman. Por primera vez en 7 años que no voy para visitar a mi gordo amigo, si no para asuntos mas personales. Había recibido un mensaje que decía me citaban en la casa Cartman. Tal vez el culón recordó mi cumpleaños y me regalara algo, ya que es mi cumpleaños 18, así es, ahora soy el único adulto de mi Team.

Los recuerdos de mi primer enamoramiento llegan a mi cabeza, a cada paso que doy las memorias golpean mi mente cruelmente, para herirme y hacerme saber que lo que aun quiero se me es imposible de conseguir.

Desde aquella vez en la casa de mi mejor amigo, Eric, comencé a hipnotizarme con la imagen de su señora madre. Donde comenzó a cautivarme con una sonrisa. Donde un simple roce con esas suaves manos llegaba a enloquecerme.

En ese entonces contaba con 11 años, mi padre estaba más que alcoholizado y mi madre, ni sus luces en la casa. Bastaba decir que también estaba drogado.

Kevin y yo tratamos de llevarlo a la cama tranquilamente para no ocasionar un problema como el de la semana pasada, donde por primera vez, ni Kevin ni yo nos encontrábamos en casa. Las cicatrices en el pequeño cuerpo de Karen seguían abriéndose con algún movimiento.

Todo iba bien, todo tranquilo, casi cumplíamos nuestro cometido hasta que un grito inentendible retumbo en todo el recinto. Mi madre venia igual o peor que mi padre, entonces pasó, una pelea comenzó nuevamente bajo el techo McCormick.

El resultado, mi madre agonizaba en el suelo, obviamente no iba a morir, de eso se encargo muy bien mi padre. Karen estaba encerrada en su cuarto, posiblemente llorando, Kevin seguía siendo pateado por la brutal fuerza de nuestro progenitor. Instantáneamente, este, vomito encima de mi hermano para después caer profundamente dormido.

Gracias al cielo los efectos del alcohol siguieron con su rutina, desde hacer sentir a uno felicidad, furia, idiotez, nuevamente furia en el caso de mi padre, y para después terminar con la causante de la amnesia de muchos, la inconciencia.

Kevin se quito la ropa quedándose solo en interiores y fue a lavar su manchada ropa en el lavadero de la cocina, por primera vez en semanas. Tenemos que ahorrar el agua. Salí enojado a la calle, no quería estar en casa por el momento. Así que me fui donde sabía podía ser recibido siempre, a la casa de mi mejor y petulante amigo gordo.

Después de tanto caminar por fin me encontraba frente la puerta del hogar Cartman. Toque repetidamente ese trozo de madera hinchado por la humedad, la imagen y aroma de Liane se hizo presente. El atuendo de siempre, su clásica sonrisa, la misma mirada cálida, peinado diferente: El cabello suelto, acomodado sobre sus hombros, finos rizos se formaban sobre su pecho.

"_¿S-se encuentra Eric?" _Por primera vez mi voz tembló y ella lo noto, porque se rio._ "Se fue a dormir a la casa de un amigo, Butters, creo…" _Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en mi nariz pero mi pie se lo impidió. Una interrogante adorno su expresión ¿Qué cojones había hecho? _"¿Me deja entrar?" _Y así lo hizo, aun con cara de confusión.

Le explique la situación, ella seguía sin entender lo que quería, así que le pedí dejarme quedar acompañándola hasta que la situación se calmara en mi casa. Asintió y me sonrió, al igual que yo_ "¿Galletas?" _Asentí repetidamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y me quitaba mi parka naranja, su hogar estaba extrañamente cálido.

Desapareció por el lumbral de la cocina para reaparecer con la cara apenada_ "Ya no tengo querido, pero ahora mismo hare más" _Volvió a la cocina y yo me acomode mejor en mi lugar, así podía ver desde donde estaba a la señora Cartman poniéndose un delantal rosa y sacar lo necesario para la preparación de mis galletas.

En menos de cinco minutos ya me encontraba a un lado de su cuerpo, excusando con que quería ver como hacia esos dulces biscochos, asintió sin preocuparse. Mi vista se paseaba de vez en cuando en sus acciones, la mayoría del tiempo observaba su rostro, con una sonrisa. Era perfecta, sin mencionar lo puta que es, pero para mi eso también era perfecto.

…_la mujer perfecta para mi…_

Comimos galletas juntos, yo con leche ella con café. Vimos un mini maratón de Terrance y Phillip, sentados en el sofá, juntos, muy juntos. Ella reía, a ella le gustaba esa caricatura ofensiva, un punto más a su favor. En un momento solté una carcajada nasal, me tape la boca y voltee a verla avergonzado, ella me miro y rio, una risa linda y sincera.

En la noche tuve que marcharme, le di las gracias tímidamente en la puerta con mi parka ya puesta, ella me sonrió, bajo el gorro que cubría mi rostro y acaricio desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, rozando delicadamente mi cuello con su pulgar, se agacho a mi altura y me jalo estrechándome en su pecho.

Me sonroje al extremo, pero luego correspondí el abrazo, acomodándome mejor en su pecho cálido. Me separo de ella y me beso la frente_ "Adiós Kenny, cuídate mucho ¿si?" _Asentí y salí corriendo a mi hogar, regresando a ese nido de ratas, literalmente.

Pasaron dos semanas de eso y cada vez que veía a Liane sentía esas ganas de vomitar que siempre superan a mi amigo Stan, finalmente le dije a Cartman que fuéramos a jugar videojuegos a su casa saliendo de clases, al principio me miro raro, después asintió_ "No tengo nada mejor que hacer". _El medio día de ese viernes llego y con eso el fin de semana. Fuimos a paso normal a su casa, a cada metro me sentía mas y mas nervioso. Quería verla.

Llegamos e inmediatamente le pregunte a Eric por su madre, no se extraño, siempre le he preguntado por su madre, para saber si estamos solos y hacer cual pendejada se nos ocurra, pero ahora, ahora en realidad quería saber de ella.

El gordo camino a la cocina y regreso con una pequeña nota verde_ "Eric, voy a salir a comprar el mandado de la semana, te deje comida en la mesa. Te ama Mami" _citó. Me desilusione un poco, así que comimos la exquisita comida que había preparado Liane, claro el comió la mayoría, solo era comida para uno pero aun así el muy cabrón me dio lo que ya no le cabía en la boca.

Subimos y jugamos videojuegos mientras comíamos chucherías, ya habían pasado dos horas desde entonces. Después se escucho la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, seguido de un grito _"¡Mi amor, ya llegue!" _El culón respondió con un _"¡Amja!" _y siguió pegado a la pantalla.

Mencione que ya se habían acabado los dulces y frituras, él estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermosa madre, de seguro para que nos trajera más, pero antes de eso le dije que yo mismo iba por ellas, el asintió sin más desaparecí de la habitación.

Baje silenciosamente por las escaleras y la vi sentada en el sofá, cubriéndose con una manta y leyendo un libro grande y de pasta gruesa, al igual que ayer, tenía le pelo suelto y sobre sus hombros. Tome una florecilla blanca del florero encima de una mesita y me acerque a ella sin que me notara aun.

"_S-señora Cartman" _pronuncie provocándole un sustito a Liane, escondí la flor en mi espalda, ella me sonrió_ "Solo dime Liane, querido" _no le parecía extraño que estuviera en su casa, siempre estoy de arrimado en su hogar. Me acerque a ella y estire la mano avergonzado.

"_¿P-para mi?" _dijo con un deje de confusión y alegría en su voz. Asentí con la cabeza quedamente y levante la vista completamente rojo de la vergüenza_ "S-si" _ella sonrió y estiro la mano para coger la flor_ "La quiero seño-, Liane…" _regreso la mano a su lugar y me miro entre asustada e interrogante_ "L-la amo Liane" _frunció el seño y unas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos.

Inmediatamente pensé que se había enojado, y que me abofetearía por mi insolencia, abrió la boca y la cerro rápidamente, así varias veces, sin saber que decir. Finalmente suspiro y hablo:

"_No me amas Kenny, tal vez sientes aprecio por mi, pero, no me amas. Tengo la edad de tu madre. Soy la madre de tu mejor amigo" _las lagrimas fluían rápidamente de mis ojos y mi pecho empezaba a agitarse, sabia que eso iba a pasar, ella pensaba que como solo era un niño no sabia lo que era amar.

Apreté los puños y negué con la cabeza, ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Me miro a los ojos con mirada comprensiva y triste, triste por mi situación. Se acero lentamente a mi rostro, directamente a mi boca pero no la toco. Beso delicadamente mis mejillas y después las comisuras de mis labios, el último beso que recibí de Liane Cartman fue en la frente.

Después de eso me fui, no soportaba que ella me viera de esa manera, triste y decepcionada. Después le di una excusa a Cartman de mi repentina huida_ "Pobre de mierda, no te vuelvo a invitar a mi casa", _mordí mi labio inferior.

Hace 7 años que eso paso, hace 5 años que deje de pensarlo con frecuencia, hace 4 que deje de llorar por eso, hace 2 paso a segundo plano, hace un año que lo supere, y ahora, estando frente la puerta de madera nuevamente, todo regresa y con mayor fuerza que antes. Toco la puerta y cual es mi sorpresa.

"_Feliz cumpleaños numero 18 Kenneth, ya no eres un niño"_ Liane me espera con los brazos abiertos, corró hacia a ella y la abrazo. Estamos en su casa, donde me dio mi primer y último beso, ambos en la frente. Donde recibí los besos más tiernos y dulces de mi vida, donde ahora me besa tierna y apasionadamente en los labios.

Ahora yo soy mas alto que ella, ahora yo soy mas fuerte que ella, ahora yo soy el que la besa, pero, ella sigue siendo mayor que yo, sigue siendo la madre de mi mejor amigo, podría ser mi madre…

"_Eric y tus amigos te esperan en la plaza, tienen una sorpresa para ti"_ dice jadeante después de separarnos, me da un ultimo beso en los labios de manera lenta, saboreándome y mordiéndome los labios _"Adiós Kenny, diviértete en tu cumpleaños numero 18". _Cierro la puerta tras de mi, voy rumbo a la plaza, con un solo pensamiento en mi mente, la señora Cartman.

En esa casa recibí mi primer beso de Liane Cartman, mi primer beso en la frente, en la mejilla, y ahora puedo decir que también mi primer beso en los labios. El amor que siento por Liane Cartman, comenzó con una sonrisa, una caricia, unas galletas y, con un beso en la frente.

**_...Fin..._**

* * *

_**Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horroroso?:C ¿Lindo, tierno y hermoso? 8D **_

_**Se que esta pareja es extraña. Estaba buscando imagenes de Liane y Eric (se me hace una familia muy linda~~ n3n) entonces aparecio una de Liane/Kenny y me quede "D: ... ¡Que lindo~~!" y BUM esta historia surgio C:**_

_**Va a ser una de mis parejas CRACK preferidas :D Después del Crendy, Keek y Kenbe.**_

_**Por favor dejen sus hermosos Reviews y harán feliz a este intento de escritora que hace lo posible por complacerlos...(¿?)**_

_**Sin más que agregar...**_

_**¡CHAO!**_

**IlGiovane**


End file.
